Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus
Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus is a 2010 first-person shooter developed and published by Gameloft for iOS, Android and Blackberry PlayBook devices. It is a sequel to 2009's Modern Combat: Sandstorm, and features new environments, updated graphics and more robust multiplayer. A sequel was released on October 27, 2012 and titled Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Gameplay As with Sandstorm, Black Pegasus plays similarly to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as players travel through various environments, such as a snowy mountain and a jungle. There are three controllable characters in the game; Chief Warrant Officer "Chief" Warrens (the protagonist from Sandstorm), Sergeant Anderson, and Private Newman, who are members of Delta, Razor, and Mustang Squads, respectively. The game is controlled using virtual buttons on-screen; a virtual control stick is used for movement, while aiming is achieved by swiping on the screen. Players control their character with a virtual joystick on the left side of the screen, while looking around the game's environments is controlled by swiping or dragging on the screen. The player can also crouch, throw grenades, use their weapon's iron sights, reload, change weapon, pick up different weapons, knife enemies, mantle obstcles and shoot using buttons and prompts on the touch screen. The graphics have advanced considerably since the previous game, due to the power of a new engine. As well, 4th generation devices utilizing a Retina Display have even better graphics on top of that, as well as gyroscopic controls on the iPhone 4 and fourth generation iPod Touch. The single-player campaign also boasts new Quick-Time Events to add a new level of excitement to the gameplay. Plot The game begins with two members of Mustang Squad imprisoned in the compound of an international terrorist named Pablo's. Private Newman is being questioned by Pablo until he's knocked out with a rifle butt to the head. Private Downs then rescues Newman and they attempt to escape. However, after entering another part of the compound, they caught in an ambush. The game then shifts prior to the capture of Newman and Downs, as "Chief" Warrens and Delta Squad assault an oil rig in the Middle East in an attempt to find Kali Ghazi (an underling of Abu Bahaa; the antagonist from Sandstorm). The mission is a success, but men like Pvt. Barklon and Cpl. Gonzales are killed in the battle. Delta Squad interrogate Kali, persuading him to give up the name of his new boss. Meanwhile, Sgt. Anderson and Razor Squad escorts Azimi, a middle eastern politician, as he travels to the safety of an American embassy. The convoy is attacked en route, but manages to make it to the embassy shortly after it is attacked by terrorists. The squad saves any remaining American hostages in the embassy, but then discover that Azimi himself was in fact a terrorist. There is a fire fight, and Azimi is killed. Acting on information provided by Kali Ghazi, Mustang Squad travel to the compound of an eastern European arms dealer named Nikkitich. They fight their way through a power plant where Nikkititch is hiding, and Newman untimately finds Nikkitich inside of a tank. Nikkitich surrenders and gives up his boss, Popovich, who has connections to the other leaders of the terrorist cell. Newman and Downs with the rest of the Mustang squad attack Popovich's bunker. Drake, Mclean, York, Ramsey and Sarin were ones of many people killed in the assault. Newman and Downs then head to a Cold War era bunker to find Popovich. They find him in a submarine and disable it, but instead of surrendering, Popovitch captures them at and takes them to Pablo's compound. The game then picks up with Newman and Downs caught in an ambush in the compound. They survive and manage to escape in a waiting helicopter. Acting on information provided by Newman and Downs, Razor Squad then heads to Pablo's private villa, where he is believed to be hiding. They attack the villa, but Pablo escapes into a nearby shanty town. Rollins is killed, after meeting Pablo's translator, Anderson follows Pablo, and takes down a helicopter protecting Pablo. After a brief fight, Anderson then kills Pablo by shoving a grenade into his mouth and pulling the pin. Multiplayer In addition to the single-player campaign, the game also includes an online multiplayer mode for up to 10 players, a drastic upgrade from Sandstorm's four. Modes include "Capture the flag", "Deathmatch", "Team deathmatch", and a mode in which one team attempts to defuse a bomb while the other team protects it ("Demolition"). Killing enemies and securing objectives earns experience points, allowing players to level up through 82 ranks, rising up the global leaderboard, and unlocking new weaponry and perks. The Host of the match can select, along with the Time Limit, Score Limit, the amount of players, and wether or not to allow Aim Assist and Health Regeneration. Weapons Whereas Sandstorm had only seven weapons, Black Pegasus has fifteen; including multiple pistols, two SMGs, several assault rifles, two sniper rifles, two shotguns, and an RPG, among others. Weapons can be also be fitted with attachments like red dot sights or silencers. When players first start with multiplayer, they can only use an AK-47 and a Beretta M9. As characters gain experience, they unlock new weapons and 'skills', such as increased movement speed. In multi-player, there are variations for several of the weapons. Examples include a red dot sight on the MN106, and silencers for many secondary weapons. These variations add advantages to the weapon, and in some cases slight disadvantages. They are unlocked after all the primary weapons are unlocked. Primary weapons: * AK-47 (assault rifle) * S1 Custom (shotgun) * M40A3 (sniper rifle) * M249 (machine gun) * MN106 (fictional assault rifle based on the real life M16 rifle) * Benelli M4 (semi-automatic shotgun) * Dragonitch (fictional semi automatic sniper rifle) * RPG-7 (rocket launcher) * MN106 Red Dot * MN106 Camo (normal MN 106 with camouflage clothing) * MN106 Silenced * AK-47 Silenced * AK-47 Gold (superior version of basic AK-47) Secondary weapons: * Beretta M9 (pistol) * MAC-11 (machine pistol) * Desert Eagle (pistol) * MP5 (machine gun) * Beretta M9 Silenced * MAC-11 Silenced * MP5 Silenced * Golden Pistol (superior version of basic Desert Eagle) Campaign Missions Prologue *Mission 1: The Great Escape Act 1 *Mission 2: Oil Slick *Mission 3: To The Embassy *Mission 4: To The Embassy 2 *Mission 5: Embassy Assault Act 2 *Mission 6: Track Supplier *Mission 7: Track Supplier 2 *Mission 8: To The Summit *Mission 9: To The Summit 2 Act 3 *Mission 10: Great Escape 2 *Mission 11: Palace Invasion *Mission 12: Shanty Town Sequel The third game in the Modern Combat series, Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation, was released on October 25, 2011. Sgt. Anderson returns as an NPC, and Pvt. Downs also features. The antagonist of Fallen Nation is Popovitch, one of Pablo's underlings in Black Pegasus. DLC On April 12, 2011 downloadable content (DLC) was released for $1.99 under the name "Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Multilayer Map Pack 1" . It includes three new maps (Bunker, Battlefield, and Shanty Town), all based on maps in the game. The update also fixed a few bugs with the game, such as killing teammates, and added a new look to the map Jungle. Rerating Before the April 12 update, Black Pegasus had a 12+ rating on the App Store. After this update, however, the game was rerated a 17+ rating. This decision has come under fire from the gaming community, many of whom say either the game does not deserve the new rating, or have been unable to play the game due to Parental Controls on their devices. Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games